Momentos
by Hitomi Kaname
Summary: Conjunto de historias cortas que, como su nombre lo indica, relatan ciertos "momentos" en la relación de Edward y Winry. Prometo les gustara!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

**A/N:**

¡Hola nuevamente!

Pues aquí les traigo este nuevo "trocito" de historia, por así decirlo, basada en EdxWin.

Si bien por la Universidad no he podido actualizar mi otro fic (Yellow Moon), si he tenido algo de tiempito para escribir este (además de inspiración claro).

Es una historia bastante corta, aun así espero sea de su agrado.

Esta es la primera de un conjunto de historias cortas que iré publicando bajo el nombre de "Momentos".

Si les gusta, espero comenten.

¡Saludos y suerte a todos!

**Momentos**

_"¿Soy hostigante?"_

Recuerdo claramente tu respuesta, acompañada de una risita ahogada.

"Claro que no, ¿por que habrías de serlo?" dijiste, divertido.

Mis manos sudorosas humedecían el auricular.

Mis labios, cerrados. Mi mente, calculando.

"Osea, ¿crees que soy insistente?" dije, con voz temblorosa.

Sin dudar, respondiste afirmativamente, mientras los latidos de mi corazón incrementaban su vigor.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que seas hostigante, no podrías serlo" concluiste.

Durante unos instantes solo podía escucharse mi respiración, agitada, temerosa.

"Dije hostigante pues, creo que te digo que te extraño demasiadas veces" dije, finalmente.

Reíste, lo recuerdo bien. Tu risa llegó a mis oídos confundiendo aun más mi corazón.

¿Era aquella risa positiva, o un indicador de crisis?

"Jamás se es insistente al decir que se extraña o se ama, mucho menos hostigante. ¿Cómo podrías hostigarme al decir eso?"

Sonreí.

Aunque no podías ver mi sonrisa, la mantuve un largo rato.

Me amas, realmente me amas.

"Tú eres de aquellas personas que sólo dicen que extrañan o aman en aquellos "momentos", verdad?" pregunté, firme.

Te sonrojaste, se que lo hiciste.

Y es que te conozco tan bien que, puedo asegurarlo.

Extrañado, más bien avergonzado, respondiste:

"Pues creo que sí, creo que sí amor".

Y reíste.

Hubiera dado lo que sea por abrazarte en aquel momento.

"Es verdad" me limité a decir, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mi corazón sentía alivio. Mis manos ya no sudaban. Mi voz recobrara su entereza.

"Te extraño mucho Winry" dijiste, con aquella tierna y suave voz que tanto adoro, rompiendo el silencio.

Ciertamente, el momento había llegado.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

_**A/N:**_

¡Hola a todos otra vez!

¿Ya era hora de actualizar no creen? LOL

En verdad lo siento mucho. No sé como he logrado hacerme un tiempito entre mis exámenes para así poder actualizar este drabble. Se que debería actualizar mas seguido, pero realmente no puedo. ¡Espero que aun así sigan apoyándome como hasta ahora!

Este otro "momento" dudo que sea el mejor, pero esa fue mi inspiración.

Algo triste esta vez… ¡pero prometo habrán otros mejores y mas felices!

Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentaron. Es un alivio saber que a alguien le gustan mis historias. Cualquier cosa solo avísenme n.n

¡Un abrazo

**Momentos **

"Winry...yo..."

Recuerdo tu rostro sonrojado y tu mirada esquiva.

Hacía ya un buen rato venías repitiendo la misma frase, sucedida por un silencio bastante incómodo.

"¿Que pasa Ed? ¿No te gusta el nuevo automail que hice para ti?" pregunté, fastidiada. Apenas había terminado de implantarlo

a tu cuerpo y ya te mostrabas dudoso, tal vez insatisfecho.

Toda la noche anterior permanecí despierta, trabajando en aquel nuevo modelo de mayor ligereza, óptima estructura y finos acabados. Una completa obra de arte.

...Obra que solo era posible realizar pensando en tí.

"No...no es eso...es que...yo..." dijiste, mientras jugueteabas con aquel sobresaliente mechón rubio.

Sentí miedo.

Si bien la posibilidad de que te desagrade el automail me causaba gran frustración, aquel silencio e indecisión de tu parte creaban una atmósfera desagradable, inquietante.

¿Que podría ser tan importante, y a la vez alarmante, que te costara tanto revelar?

El incómodo silencio me ahogaba.

Poco a poco, el nudo en mi garganta se había formado.

¿Acaso aquello que te costaba tanto confesar, era la posibilidad de que aquella fuera la ultima vez que nos veamos?

"Winry..." dijiste, en voz baja.

Me puse de pie, tomé todas las herramientas y me dispuse a guardarlas.

Necesitaba alejar mi mirada de la tuya.

No deseaba que vieras aquellas lágrimas que se asomaban a mis ojos.

Tantas noches, rogaba por vuestro regreso. Rogaba que estén bien, que puedan recuperar sus cuerpos para luego volver a casa.

Disfrutaba cuando regresabais, aunque fuera solo por un par de días.

En secreto, rogaba porque el día de su partida nunca llegase...aunque aquello fuese realmente egoísta de mi parte.

"Winry...hay algo importante que debo decirte" dijiste con voz seria y firme, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Suspiré.

Una vez que todas las herramientas habían sido correctamente guardadas, me volví hacia ti.

Estabas de pie mirándome fijamente. Tus mejillas rosadas y tus labios ajustados, cerrados con gran presión.

Fuese lo que fuese, parecía inconfesable para ti.

"Te escucho" respondí, imitando aquella firmeza que percibí en tu voz.

La idea de verte por última vez helaba mi sangre, impidiéndome realizar movimiento alguno.

Si por mi fuera, podrías romper el automail cuantas veces quisieras...siempre que volvieras a casa.

Como si el tiempo transcurriera lentamente, pude leer cada una de las letras que pronunciaste.

"Perdóname".

El movimiento de tus labios acompañado del sonido de tu voz nublaron mi mente.

"¿Perdonarte? ¿A que te refieres?" pregunté, totalmente confusa ante tu pedido.

Bajaste la mirada, mientras apretabas los puños fuertemente.

Pude notar claramente lo difícil que era para ti expresar aquellos sentimientos.

Aún así, deseaba conocer tu respuesta.

"Perdóname, tan sólo eso" dijiste, mientras caminabas hacia mi.

Incapaz de responder o realizar movimiento alguno, me mantuve quieta, en silencio.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, tus labios rozaban los míos, tentativamente.

Tus ojos entrecerrados, tu respiración agitada.

Tus rosadas mejillas, tu dulce aroma.

"Ed..." susurré.

"Perdóname" dijiste nuevamente, anulando aquellos escasos centímetros que separaban tus labios de los míos.

Ahora entiendo aquellas palabras.

Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu insistencia.

Lo que no logro comprender es, porqué no vuelves.

¿Fue aquel beso nuestra despedida?

Un beso cálido, seductor.

Un beso eterno...al menos por un instante.


End file.
